


Harry Potter and the Panty Thief

by Prime_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: The Summer before fourth year lead to some interesting times for Harry, and arriving back at Hogwarts he finds himself struggling to achieve the same kind of release.Noticing this herself, Hermione soon forces an explanation from the worked up wizard, but being who she is this leads to her taking it upon herself to solve his problem, something that leads to some revelations about herself along the way.Heavy on smut, dumb on the plot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Library, late at night**

“Harry, come on! I know something is wrong, you can tell me…” Hermione pleads.

“You mean other than the fact I’m trapped in this tournament and don’t even know what the first task is?” Harry replies sarcastically.

“It’s not that and you know it,” Hermione replies. “At this point I know danger doesn’t bother you, I bet you’d have entered yourself if you could. So what’s really bothering you?”

“It’s nothing okay. Just something I did this Summer that I’m… missing.”

“What was it?” Hermione asks, noticing Harry suddenly avoiding her eyes. “Oh come on Harry, it’s me. Your best friend, one half of the golden duo, together forever and all that…”

“Fine!” Harry finally sighs, turning his chair to face the now smug Hermione.

“During the Summer I was sent over to help a new neighbour that moved in, she was a single woman so I was volunteered to go over to help with the decorating, taking things to the attic, things like that…”

“Okay…” Hermione replies, “So you’re upset you can’t decorate anymore?” She says her face scrounging in confusion.

“No, just let me finish.” Harry replies, exasperated. “While I was first over there, I spotted her laundry from the night before, it was all stuffed in a box since she didn’t have anywhere to put it, and sitting right on the top were a pair of lacy black underwear…”

“You stole her panties?!” Hermione all but yells, her cheeks heating up as she looks to check if anyone overheard her.

“Keep it down!” Harry hisses. “I borrowed them… I took them back a few days later.”

“What did you even do with them?” Hermione asks. “You didn’t… wear them, did you?”

“No! It wasn’t like that, I just… liked the smell.” Harry finally admits with a fierce blush.

Her nose scrunching up again, Hermione shakes her head. “Boys… you’re all so weird.” She giggles. “But if you only had them a few days why is it still bothering you?”

“Well that’s the thing, I took them back a few days later, snuck them back into the same box when I realised it was still there. I thought I got away with it but then when I went back the next day she asked me to grab something from her room.” Harry says his cheeks heating up further. “So I go upstairs and there it is, sitting right in the middle of her bed, the lid off and everything.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean she found it, what if she was just planning to clean that day?” Hermione replies.

“Except by that point she already had a laundry hamper set up that was full with everything else, including the other items from the box.” Harry continues. “All it had inside were the lacy black underwear, and a bright red thong that was still warm to the touch… warm, and wet.”

“Harry, tell me you didn’t…”

“I stuffed them in my pocket, told her I needed the bathroom and ran from the house…” Harry admits, his cheeks burning.

“Did you ever go back?”

Nodding his head, Harry’s cheeks continue to heat up. “I was sent back over that evening with a casserole. She opened the door, smiled at me and asked if I’d had a good day.” Harry says, a small grin on his face. “At that point I was almost certain she knew.”

Beginning to smile herself, Hermione shakes her head. “So it was just the twice or…?”

“…” Not meeting her eyes Harry continues to look away.

“You didn’t…” Hermione says with disbelief.

“… every day for the next two weeks, right up until I had to come here. And every day there would be a new pair waiting.”

Staring open mouthed at her friend, Hermione is lost for words.

“I don’t even… only you Harry.” She laughs. “Well, that sounds like a great holiday… for a boy at least, so what’s the problem?”

“It’s just… without that I’m struggling to… _you know,_ ” Making a crude gesture with his hand, Hermione now turns red in response.

“Okay! I’m getting the picture!” She cries out. “But why didn’t you just… bring a pair here? It sounds like she wouldn’t have minded.”

“She didn’t… she actually offered herself …” Harry says with a small grin. “But I knew I wouldn’t be able to get away with packing any, and if I left them someone might find them. She did let me enjoy the last pair before I left though…”

“I’m sorry Harry, that sounds really sweet… in a weird way.” Hermione replies.

“Thanks.” Harry says looking back at her before turning away again. “So yeah, without that it’s been… hard.”

Letting out a snort of laughter, Hermione breaks out in giggles as Harry turns to glare, moments before joining her in laughing.

“Okay, thanks for telling me Harry… I know it must have been… _hard_ to talk about.” She says with a grin.

“Ha ha, laugh it up Granger.” Harry says. “But yeah, the last thing I needed this year was the… added stress.”

Sitting in silence for a moment, Hermione bites her lip as her mind races over ideas. Her cheeks heating up as one keeps coming to the forefront.

Squaring her shoulders, the bushy haired girl looks back to Harry in determination.

“Okay then, let’s fix it.” She replies finally.

“Huh? How?” Harry asks.

Her cheeks a fierce red, Hermione looks to the side as Harry looks to her.

“I-I’ll do it.” She says after a moment.

“W-what?!” Harry replies in shock.

Staring Harry in the eyes, Hermione’s face takes on a familiar look of determination.

“I said you can use mine.” She replies. “Or are mine not good enough?” She challenges.

“N-no… yours would be… great, it’s just… are you sure that’s not going to be awkward?”

“Why would it be, it’s just one friend helping out another.” Hermione replies.

Seeing her still looking at him with that resolute look, Harry knows there’s no changing her mind.

“Okay, then I accept.” Harry replies, both teens now blushing. “But I’ll owe you big for this.”

“Actually…” Hermione begins, looking away once more. “There was one favour I’d like to ask…”

“Anything you like, just name it.”

“Your story was… interesting so, if you don’t mind that is, I think I’d like to…” beginning to rant to herself, Hermione looks up at Harry with an embarrassed look on her face. “Can I watch?”

**An abandoned classroom, third floor**

Sitting on one of two large comfy seats they had transfigured from the dusty classroom desks, Harry looks back at Hermione.

“Are you sure about this?”

Her cheeks still heating up, Hermione nods her head.

“I said I would do it so I’m going to do it.” She replies with determination. “Okay, you stay here and I’ll go back to the tower to grab a pair for you to… use.”

“Huh, go back to the tower?” Harry mutters in confusion.

“Well yeah, I need to go and get the… panties.” Hermione replies, looking away in embarrassment.

“But I thought you’d just… you know…” Harry says, looking down at her skirt.

“Wait, what?!” Hermione replies. “Oh no, I can’t just… no, that’s not happening!”

“I can turn around if you like.” Harry offers with a shrug. “I don’t see the big deal, you’re wearing a skirt anyway so it’s not like I have to see anything…”

Her cheeks still burning, Hermione looks away. “It’s not that Harry… it’s just…”

“What?”

“It’s embarrassing to say…” Hermione mutters, before seeing Harry giving her a deadpan look. “Okay, fine, these ones are wet! Are you happy?” Hermione says exasperated. “Hearing your story was a little… exciting.”

Hearing Harry’s laughter, Hermione looks up with an angry glare, her hand reaching for her wand.

“Woah! Hold on Mione, I’m not laughing about that!” Harry quickly replies with his hands raised in the air. “It’s just… for someone so smart you have some amusing blind spots.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Mione… the wetter the better.” Harry says with a serious look. “The ones you have on now would be perfect.”

Seeing the look on Harry’s face, Hermione pushes down her nerves, trusting her friend once again.

“All right… I suppose it does make more sense to use these just… don’t peek, okay!”

Waiting until Harry closes his eyes and turns his head, Hermione nervously reaches under her skirt. Still watching Harry’s direction, she quickly takes a hold and slides the now increasingly damp panties down her legs.

Falling to her ankles, Hermione slides her feet from between the pair of plain, light pink panties. Reaching down she picks them up, soft to the touch, she blushes further as she looks at the much darker material in the middle, visibly wet and now full of her juices. Inspecting them closer, she spots a stray curly hair clinging to the material which she brushes away hurriedly, cursing her choice in grooming, or lack thereof.

Standing there with her panties in her hand, and a noticeable breeze running under her skirt and through her legs, Hermione steels her resolve.

“Okay, here…”

Opening his eyes once more, Harry looks over to see a bright red Hermione holding a hand out towards him, her face turned to the side as she looks away. In her hand he sees the bundled up pink cloth, a sight that instantly causes him to harden further, his cock already excited from the moment they made it to the room.

Taking the gifted panties from her, Harry instantly feels the warmth of the cloth, the pair fresher than any he’d enjoyed so far. Opening them in his hand, his fingers brushing across the wetness as he inspects the treat.

From the outside the bottom of the pair is already far darker than the rest of the material, Hermione’s wetness having soaked through to the outside. Opening them up further, Harry sees a visible slick trail left by Hermione’s pussy, the clear juices still soaking into the cloth.

Watching Harry begin to inspect her freshly worn, embarrassingly wet panties, Hermione nervously shuffles in place before finally speaking up.

“Well?!” She all but demands. “Are they okay or…?”

Her words dying in her throat, she watches as Harry shamelessly brings the cloth up to his face, soon hearing him take a long deep sniff.

“Fuck Mione…” Harry groans, his hand still holding the panties to his nose. “These are the best I’ve ever had.”

Her cheeks burning from the praise, Hermione continues to watch.

“So does that mean you’ll…?”

Her words cut off again, Hermione watches in surprise as Harry begins to causally unbuckle his pants. Unable to turn away she watches with wide eyes as Harry fishes out a long and achingly hard cock from within his boxers, the thick cock easily over 7 inches as Hermione continues to stare, unable to break her gaze.

His face still mostly obscured by the warm pink panties, Harry watches out the side of his eye as Hermione quietly falls into her own seat, her eyes still glued to his cock.

Already achingly hard from the smell of the panties alone, Harry soon finds he enjoys the audience as well, his hand simply holding the base of his cock while Hermione stares.

His senses now full of the sweet musky smell he would forever associate with Hermione, Harry can’t hold on any longer, wrapping his hand around the hard length he lets out a sigh of pleasure as she begins to stroke.

Taking deep sniffs at every chance, Harry breathes in deep as he soaks in the powerful scent of Hermione. Having only experienced it with one other woman, Harry finds the smell to be familiar, but still different and unique. Breathing in the rich scent of his beat friend’s pussy, Harry quickly decides hers is the more appealing smell.

Frozen in place, Hermione watches as Harry begins to pleasure himself, his hand beginning to run up and down as the hard cock begins to get smeared in the slick precum dripping from the tip.

Her hands gripping her knees tight, Hermione watches with bated breath as Harry begins to stroke harder and faster, the thick red tip exposed on each pass. Hearing the slick sounds of Harry’s cock, Hermione continues to watch until she hears him take another long deep sniff, her eyes raising to look at his now panty covered face.

Still watching Hermione’s reactions while working his cock, Harry waits for her to look up once more. As she does he lowers the soft cloth from his face, feeling the slick trail of her juices running against his nose.

With her eyes now firmly locked on his face, Harry runs his tongue across the soaking wet gusset of the panties, his mouth quickly alight with the taste of Hermione’s rich musky flavour.

“Harry…” Hermione moans, the first sound she’s made since he begun.

Trapped in her seat, she finds herself unable to look away, even as she watches her best friend take another long lick of her juicy underwear. Pressing her legs together tight she feels her own wetness beginning to run once more. With nothing left to catch it, Hermione feels her juices begin to run across her thighs, slowly flowing across her skin from her now dripping entrance, the untamed hairs covering her mound now sticking to her skin from the amount of fluid running from her body.

“These taste as good as they smell Mione.” Harry says, his hand still pumping away at his cock. Quickly moving past any embarrassment, the young wizard continues to stroke himself freely, the pleasure only rising at seeing Hermione’s reactions.

Feeling his cock begin to tighten, Harry knows he won’t last much longer. Knowing exactly how he wants to finish, he pulls the wet, musky panties from his face at long last.

Lowering them down his body, Harry wraps the soft pink cloth around his cock, pressing the still wet portions against the tip of his shaft as he begins to stroke faster.

Hearing a squeak from the now somehow redder girl sitting across from him, Harry opens his eyes to see her firmly glued to his cock once more, her legs held tightly together as she bites her lip.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Harry explodes with a loud moan. “M-Mione!”

Unable to look away, Hermione watches on as Harry finally gets his release, his cock unloading into the borrowed panties as he continues to stroke.

Seeing the thick blasts of white cum fire into the pink cloth, Hermione watches as Harry’s cock begins to drip with cream, a thick trail of cum running down his shaft as the rest is caught in the small pair of panties.

His movements eventually coming to a stop, Harry lets his hand fall away, leaving the pink cloth sitting across his cock, now visibly stained with his release.

Taking a quick glance to make sure Hermione’s watching, Harry takes the panties in hand once more, running them up and down his shaft to soak up the thick layer of cum.

Eventually somewhat clean, Harry tucks his now spent length away, standing from his seat as he does.

“Thanks Mione, these were perfect.” Holding out his hand, Harry offers the now stained, cum-filled panties to Hermione. “Sorry about the mess.” He says with a smirk.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione takes the now ruined panties from Harry’s hand, her face burning red as she holds the dripping wet cloth.

“A-anytime.” She replies with a blush.

“Come on, we better get back before curfew.” Harry says, pulling a still stunned Hermione to her feet.

**Gryffindor Tower**

“Night Mione… thanks again!” Harry calls out as he makes his way up to his room.

Slowly walking her way up to her own dorm, Hermione ducks inside at last.

Seeing her dorm mates appearing to already be fast asleep, their curtains drawn tight around the bed, Hermione quickly rushes over to her own, eager to finally hide away her well used panties.

Jumping on the bed and pulling the curtains closed, Hermione finally begins to relax now she’s out of sight. Looking to the side she spots the clothes hamper she deposits anything for cleaning, reaching over to drop the panties inside before freezing.

Still holding the cloth tight, Hermione pauses. Pulling back, she sits on the bed nervously.

Opening her hand again, she unwraps the semen-filled cloth, her hands already staining with Harry’s spent cum. Feeling her thighs still slick from her arousal, Hermione can’t resist sliding her hand down between her legs, a long moan crossing her lips as she encounters a thick patch of soaking wet hair, and her still dripping entrance in-between.

Bringing the cum-soaked cloth to her face, Hermione takes a deep breath, her nose filling with her own scent, and the smell of Harry’s still warm cum.

Her hand running between her leg once more, Hermione plunges 3 fingers deep into her slit as she opens her mouth, her tongue running across the warm cream staining her panties. With her body already so aroused she easily slidss her fingers deep into her entrance, her palm grinding against her achingly hard clot as she does.

With a cry of pleasure, Hermione cums, her on edge body exploding with pleasure as she finally gives in to her own desires. A slick rush of fluid meets her fingers, soaking her hand and her bed below in a powerful gush of cum, spraying across her bed.

Falling back to the bed lifeless, Hermione gives into the exhaustion. Closing her eyes with a smile on her lips, and Harry’s taste on her tongue.


	2. The Benefits of Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after the previous night, Hermione wakes up to see a very interesting interaction, one she cant help but capitalise on.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!”

Hearing the loud voices outside her curtains, Hermione blinks awake. Sitting up she quickly recognises the voices to belong to her room mates.

“Chill Lav… I ended up crashing last night, I was so worn out I didn’t even change.” Parvati says with a yawn.

Sitting up, Hermione shuffles over to peek through her still closed curtains.

“Come on, we’ll do your makeup in the hall.” Lavender says.

Looking across the now sunlit room, Hermione sees the stunning blonde with a bountiful chest standing there impatiently, already dressed in a clean uniform with her makeup finished.

Looking next to her Hermione sees a disheveled Parvati, her uniform crumpled and her hair falling out her normal braid, now falling in messy waves with unkempt strands falling across her face, obscuring her usual striking rich dark skin.

“All right, just let me change and we can go…” Parvati replies.

“We don’t have time for that, you know we have Divination first thing!” Lavender complains. “Just use a cleaning charm and let’s go!”

“Fine, at least let me change my knickers!” Parvati says, walking over to her set of drawers. “No cleaning charm is going to help there.” She mutters.

“I knew it!” Lavender says while pointing a finger at Parvati, a wide grin on her face. “You always oversleep after you’ve spent all night frigging yourself silly.” She says while laughing.

Feeling some heat rise to her cheeks, Parvati turns away, reaching under her skirt.

“Well at least I do it in my own bed, how many times have you had to sneak out the boy’s dorm this month alone?!” She fires back.

Reaching under her skirt, she grips the small red thong currently clinging to her body. Beginning to slide it down her legs, Parvati bushes further as she feels the damp touch of the still wet cloth.

Watching on with a smirk, Lavender looks down at the bundle of lacy cloth as it reaches Parvati’s ankles. “Are you sure it was just last night?” She says with an arched eyebrow.

“So maybe I had a good dream too…” Parvati mutters back, glaring as Lavender breaks into laughter again. “Oh shut it you!” Kicking her leg at the other girl, Parvati sends the bundle of wet cloth flying at the laughing girl.

Dodging out the way Lavender continues to laugh as the underwear flies across her bed.

“Not the first time you’ve flung your knickers at me.” She laughs. “Now can we go?!”

Shimmying herself into a clean set of dark red fullback panties, Parvati lets her skirt fall back down before grabbing the rest of her stuff.

“Okay let’s go… oh, we didn’t wake Hermione did we?”

“Nah, she probably left hours ago, you know what she’s like. Anyway, move it!”

Watching them leave the room at last, Hermione looks out over the now empty dorm. Pulling back her curtains she climbs out of bed.

As she stands she feels something fall from her body. Looking down she squeaks in shock at the sight of her worn underwear from the day before, now stained with Harry’s seed, the cum now drying against the soft cloth. To her embarrassment she spies a number of noticeable cleaner spots within the bundle of cloth, the spots she had ended up cleaning with her tongue the night before.

Reaching down she quickly grabs the filthy pair of panties, before flinging them into her hamper in a hurry.

Standing there alone, she begins to calm down, relieved the other girls had already left. Thinking about the pair reminds Hermione of the interaction she watched this morning, and turning her head her eyes lock on the small bundle of red lace visible just on the other side of Lavenders bed.

Moving before she can stop to think, Hermione finds herself walking over in a trance. Reaching down, her fingers wrap around the lace, finding it still warm and still wet.

**Harry and Hermione’s classroom, a few moments later**

“Mione, what’s with the rush?” Harry asks as he’s pulled along. “What’s going on, is this about last night?”

“No!... I mean, sort of, but it’s just…” Arriving at the abandoned classroom they used the night before, Hermione pulls Harry inside before closing and locking the door.

“Okay we’re here, now what’s the problem?” Harry asked. “Is this about things being weird now? See this is why I didn’t want to say anything…”

“Just sit down and shut up for one minute!” Hermione growls out pushing Harry into one of the seats they transfigured the night before. “Here!”

Holding out her hand, Hermione offers the red lace thong to an astonished Harry, her cheeks a bright red as she stands in place.

“Erm, I’m glad you’re so into this Mione, but you didn’t have to go and raid your laundry basket the very next morning or anything.” Harry says in confusion, taking the thong from Hermione’s hand his eyes widen once again as he feels the warm and wet touch against his palm. “W-what?”

“They’re not mine.” Hermione says smugly, a smirk on her face as she watches Harry gape in astonishment.

“You stole someone else’s underwear?!” Harry says in shock.

“Hey, you’re not one to judge!” Hermione says defensively. “They’re Parvati’s, and freshly worn too.” Hermione’s grins. “Did you want me to take them back then or…”

Reaching out a hand, she grins as Harry holds the cloth closer to his chest.

“Okay, this is the best morning ever.” Harry mutters, before looking up at Hermione with a grin. “So does that mean you want to…?”

Nodding her head, a red-faced Hermione agrees, soon taking a seat in the other chair, staring at Harry expectantly.

Holding the pilfered panties in his hand, Harry grins at a red-faced Hermione. Casually reaching down to his pants, Harry unbuckles himself while his friend watches, both of them quickly becoming a lot more comfortable with their new hobby.

Opening his pants, Harry reaches in to pull out his already hardening cock, the thick length growing firmer as it’s freed. Looking at Hermione once again, Harry sees her gaze firmly locked onto his now exposed cock, her pupils darkening as she watches the pale shaft harden.

Raising the thong to his nose, Harry takes an eager sniff, his nose pressing against the damp lace as he breathes in deep. His senses filling with the rich musky scent, Harry groans aloud as presses the panties closer to his face, eagerly sniffing again.

Watching as Harry begins to smell Parvati’s thong, Hermione fights to keep her own hands from wandering as she watches his cock harden fully, his hands now reaching down to stroke the throbbing length.

Taking a moment to open the thong fully, Harry presses his nose against the still slick crotch of the underwear, his nose rubbing against the juice left across the lace. Breathing hard with his nose pressed right against the source, Harry strokes himself harder as he smells the powerful mixture of the girl’s sweat, and the mouthwatering scent of her pussy that overwhelms everything else.

Unable to resist any longer, Harry brings the cloth down to his mouth, his tongue running across the juice-filled thong as he tastes another of his classmates, his mouth quickly alight with the familiar but still unique taste.

Hearing another accidental moan from his audience, Harry looks over to see a still blushing Hermione biting her lips, her hands holding a tight grip against her knees.

“Mmm, these are so good Mione…” Harry says, eager to tease the witch further. “They smell so good, and taste even better…” He moans. “Although, I still think yours were nicer.” He adds with a wink.

Feeling her cheeks burning further, Hermione fidgets in place, unable to look away from Harry as he continues to stroke his hard cock.

“Actually… that gives me an idea.” Harry says. “Can I borrow yours again for a moment, I’d love to compare them. You don’t mind, right?” He says innocently.

Trapped on the spot, Hermione considers saying no but her curiosity wins out, eager to hear if Harry really does prefer her own.

Standing from the seat, Hermione takes a step over to Harry. Blushing with his eyes still on her, she reaches a hand up under her skirt to lower her own panties down, the other keeping her skirt in place. As her hand reaches up, she quickly freezes with a startled look on her face. Her hand moving from the side to the front, Hermione’s eyes widen as her fingers slide across an abundance of damp curls, before encountering her dripping wet slit. In a panic she clamps her hand across her entrance.

“Mione?” Harry says, his own hand slowing down across his cock as he sees her panicked look.

“…I was in a rush.” She whispers, her cheeks burning. “I grabbed those panties and ran straight to find you… so I… forgot to wear my own.”

Still watching Hermione, Harry sees her pull her hand free from below her skirt, his own eyes widening as he catches a glimpse of her now slick fingers.

“Next time?” An embarrassed Hermione offers as she tries to hide her now wet hand behind her back.

“Are you sure? By the looks of things I might not need to wait.” Harry replies with a smirk, glancing down at her hand still held behind her back.

Seeing Harry staring back at her with his hand still running across his long, hard cock, Hermione feels her cheeks heat up even more, not helped by the feeling of her arousal now running down her thigh, soon to be visible below her skirt.

“Please Mione…” Harry says, his hand squeezing his cock as he watches the frozen girl.

Without realising, Hermione finds herself moving closer, soon kneeling on the same seat as Harry, her body shivering at the close proximity to her masturbating friend.

Nervously raising her hand, Hermione brings her slick digits up to Harry’s face, Parvati’s thong now pulled away.

Moving forward the last few inches, Harry presses his nose against her hand, taking a long sniff as he presses against her wet fingers, her arousal staining his face.

His nose filling with the arousing scent of his best friend once more, now even fresher than before, Harry shudders in place.

“Fuck… you win Mione…” Harry moans. “As great as Parvati smells… you smell even better.”

“Harry…” Hermione gasps, his words sending heat right through her core, her thighs running slick as her pussy leaks down her legs.

With his attention now focused on the scent of rich pussy across Hermione’s fingers, Harry lowers Parvati’s wet thong down to his cock, laying the lacy cloth against his throbbing shaft.

“Harry wait!” Hermione pleads as she watches him continue to work his cock. “I need to take those back, she’ll notice if you… finish in them.”

“Sorry Mione… but I need somewhere to finish, this is going to be a big one…” Harry groans, still pumping his thick shaft.

Taking ahold of Hermione’s hand against his face, Harry holds her wrist as he brings her fingers down to his mouth, his lips wrapping around her slick digits with a moan. With Hermione’s flavour across his tongue once more, Harry knows he can’t last long, choosing to moan out a warning to the watching witch.

Beginning to panic, Hermione stares helplessly as Harry strokes faster and faster. Reaching to her own jumper she considers using her own clothing to catch the release, but with one hand held tight against his face, his tongue still lapping up her juices, she finds herself trapped.

Feeling Harry moan out the warning around her fingers, Hermione moves on instinct. Lowering herself down she pushes the wet thong further down his cock, freeing the throbbing tip of his shaft. Pushing away his own hand in the process, Hermione grips the base of his cock tight for the first time, holding it still she moves quickly before she loses the nerve, and seals her lips around his cock.

Already in the verge of pleasure, Harry can do little to fight back, not that he would ever want to. The moment he feels the warm, wet touch of Hermione’s mouth Harry quickly explodes, filling his best friend with cum.

With her mouth locked tight around his cock, Hermione quickly feels the warm splashes of cum landing against her tongue, long thick ropes firing between her lips and filling her with cream. As the taste of Harry’s cum hits her tongue once again, Hermione can’t hold back the moan and as her mouth fills she happily begins to swallow.

His climax eventually easing off, Harry soaks in the feeling of Hermione’s mouth around his cock, to his surprise he soon feels her tongue running across his shaft, cleaning his long length of the remaining cum.

Lost in the moment, Hermione snaps her eyes open as she realised what she’s doing. Her tongue pausing across Harry’s flesh. Letting his shaft fall free, she sits up while raising a hand to her mouth, wiping her lips as she looks away from Harry with burning cheeks.

“Thanks Mione… that was amazing!” Harry says earnestly, far less embarrassed than the bushy-haired girl.

“Don’t worry,” Hermione says distracted, still not meeting his eyes. “Anytime…” She mutters accidently before her eyes widen in panic, turning her head she looks at a now grinning Harry.

“Looks like I’m not the only kinky one here.” Harry teases, quickly climbing off the seat as Hermione reaches to hit him.

“Prat!” The beat red girl says as she glares at Harry, her anger faltering as she watches him tuck away his cock.

“Don’t worry, Mione my lips are sealed…” Harry says, before smirking. “Not like yours mind you…”

Climbing from the seat herself, she reaches for her wand until she sees Harry retreat to the exit.

“Okay, okay, no more jokes!” Harry says, holding up his hand. “Here, I’ve got to get to Quidditch practice but I know you have the morning free, so have fun…” He says with a wink before leaving.

Seeing the red cloth come flying her way, Hermione catches it, her hands gripping Parvati’s still damp underwear once more.

Now alone in the room, Hermione grips the thong tight. With her spare hand she slides under her skirt once more, her fingers slick from Harry’s mouth, but truly nothing compared to her now soaking wet entrance.

Raising the thong up to her face, Hermione takes a deep breath herself, smelling the powerful scent of another girl’s pussy for the first time, her eyes closing in pleasure while her fingers sink into herself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I'm not sure how far I plan to take this, but like all my works I already have a bunch on ideas in mind that I could eventually get to.
> 
> Any feedback is always welcome.


	3. Crush on a Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little friendly teasing from their friends leads Hermione to discover just who her best friend has been crushing on. How does she use this information... Does she set them up? Get Harry a date? Conspire with their friends to get them together?
> 
> Or does she just break into the Hufflepuff dorms to steal her used panties?
> 
> If I need to answer that you're on the wrong fic...

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

“So Mione, we’re both caught up on homework, did you want to… _study_ later?” Harry asks, giving Hermione a knowing look.

Fighting back the blush rising up her cheeks, Hermione nods back.

“Sure, the… usual place?” She replies.

Nodding back, the pair meet each others eyes as Harry grins wide.

“You two are weird…” Heads snapping to the side, both teens stare at a smiling Parvati. “Are you two studying in a broom closet now or something?”

Breaking down into giggles with Lavender sat across from her, the two witches tease the now red-cheeked pair.

“Relax, we’re just messing with you.” Lavender says. “Besides, everyone knows about Harry’s thing for redheads, as weird as that is…”

“What? I don’t know what you mean.” Harry says defensively.

“Is that Susan Bones kissing someone?!” Parvati gasps, staring over Harry’s shoulder.

Snapping his head around, Harry’s eyes seek out his red-haired year mate, his face heating up further when he spots her sitting alone next to Hannah Abbott.

“Harry’s got a crush, Harry’s got a crush…” Lavender sing songs.

“I don’t have a… I need to go!” Harry stammers, quickly rising from the table and dashing out the room.

“Harry wait!” Hermione calls out, only to watch Harry quickly head out of sight. “I hope you’re happy!” She snaps to the two other witches, now sitting there looking ashamed.

“Sorry Hermione, we didn’t mean to take it that far.” Parvati says.

Sighing, Hermione climbs up herself. “Don’t worry, I’ll go fix it, I think I know just what to do…”

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Sat in front of the fire in the now empty tower, Hermione waits for a familiar face to appear.

“Mione, what’s up?” A yawning, youthful face appears, topped with short hair that appears almost vividly bright within the fire.

“Hey Tonks, sorry to wake you up, I needed a favour.”

“Anything for my favourite bookworm.” Tonks replies.

“Do you know how I can sneak into the Hufflepuff common room?”

“Wait, you’re trying to break some rules? Shouldn’t this be a Harry call?” Tonks quips.

“It’s for Harry…” Hermione replies, trying to fight back her blush. “I can’t really explain it any further.”

“Okay, I’ll help on one condition.” Tonks replies. “You have to fill me in on everything the next time we’re in Hogsmeade. Something tells me this is a juicy story.” She grins.

“Fine, but you can never tell anyone.” Hermione says seriously.

“Oooh, extra juicy.” Tonks laughs. “Okay, here’s what you need to do…”

10 minutes later Hermione finds herself walking back out the tower, armed with the knowledge of how to bypass the portrait from Tonks, and with a shimmering cloak borrowed from Harry’s room tucked under her arm.

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

Getting past the entrance turned out to be easier than expected, all the portrait needed to hear was that she had come to help a friend study and she was let right in. The honest and hardworking nature of the Hufflepuff’s working against them.

Making her way silently through the near empty room, with most students still down at breakfast or heading off to class, Hermione begins to make her way up the stairs marking the girl’s dorms. Draped with Harry’s invisibility cloak, Hermione has little trouble avoiding the few students still making their way around.

Arriving at the fourth year room, Hermione gently eases the door open before stepping inside. Relieved to find it empty, Hermione goes to take off the cloak before freezing at the sound of two familiar voices.

“C’mon Sue, I don’t get why we had to come all the way back here.” Hannah whines as she follows her red-haired friend into the room. “So you accidentally put some old clothes on, big deal.”

“First of all, this is your fault for rushing me this morning anyway.” Susan says, throwing a glare over her shoulder. “And I’m not just going to spend the entire day wearing the same knickers again! I don’t even know how they ended up back in my drawer without being… clean.”

“Huh, I’m sure it was just an accident with the elves. Nobody else would do that.” Hannah replies, nervously looking away.

“Hmmm.” Susan mutters while searching through her drawers again. Coming up with a clean pair of striped yellow panties, she shimmies a matching pair down her legs.

Watching from under the cloak, Hermione has to bite her lip as the busty redhead shuffles in place, her large chest bouncing as she moves. Seeing the other girls skirt flick up at the end, Hermione swallows down a gasp as she gets treated to a quick view of the redheads entrance, her pussy shaved but with a trimmed bush of vivid red hairs across the top.

“If you have so many in the same colour, how did you even know they were already worn anyway?” Hannah asks.

“Well when you dragged me out the room I didn’t have much time to realise how… damp they were as we ran to the hall.” Susan replies. “I had some… alone time the night before, somehow one of the elves must have put them in my drawer when I went to clean up.”

Now blushing herself, Hannah looks away. “Oh, right that makes sense.”

Sliding the new pair up her legs, Susan picks up the discarded pair before throwing them into the basket beside her bed.

“C’mon, let’s go before we’re late.”

Watching the two girls run from the room, Hermione finally lets our her breath. Taking her chance she moves over to the bed herself.

Reaching out from under the cloak for the bundle of cloth, Hermione grabs the still warm panties, her fingers already encountering the damp patch the witch mentioned, quickly bringing her arm back under the cloak.

With her body sealed under the cloak once more, Hermione begins to make her way back to the door. As she moves she begins to notice the now familiar scent of arousal growing noticeably thick. Looking to her hand, she realises the scent from Susan’s underwear is now trapped with her under the cloak, filling her nose with a diluted but still enticing smell of the other girl.

Her body already beginning to heat up in pleasure, Hermione bites back a moan as she feels her own arousal begin to build.

“You owe me big time for this Harry…”

**The abandoned classroom**

“You know, I could get used to you dragging me here…” Harry quips as Hermione pulls him into the room.

“Let me guess, you went and stole a pair of Lavender’s for teasing me earlier?” Harry says as he takes his usual seat.

“Nope.” Hermione replies with a grin.

“Parvati then? Well I won’t lie I was hoping you’d grab some of hers again.” Harry says with a glint in his eyes.

“Wrong again.” Hermione sing songs.

“Oh… so yours then, well those are great too!” Harry says, putting on a pleased tone.

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione says with a blush. “But I’ve got something even better…”

Bringing her hands from behind her back, Hermione holds her arms out towards Harry. Stretched between both hands he sees a pair of stripy yellow panties, emblazoned with the Hufflepuff crest across the front.

“Wait, are those…?” Harry mutters in awe.

“Susan, definitely a natural redhead, Bones…” Hermione replies with a smirk. “Not only did she play with them yesterday, but she even put them on again for breakfast, making them warm… and wet.”

Caught up in her own arousal, Hermione forgets her own shyness as she stands there holding Susan’s panties. Stretched between her hands, Hermione shows off the damp patch across the bottom of the panties, the material noticeably dark with Susan’s arousal.

“They smell amazing Harry, even better than Parvati’s!” She gushes, before blushing.

“Wait, how did you know what Parvati’s were like?” Harry asks with a smirk. “Something you want to tell me Mione?”

With a bright red face, Hermione continues to look away. “I might have… played with them a little too, after we were done.” Hermione shyly mutters.

“Fuck, Mione… that’s hot.” Harry says, staring at Hermione before grinning. “You know, you don’t have to wait…”

“You don’t mean… Harry, I can’t do that… here!” Hermione splutters.

“Why not?” Harry shrugs. “I’ve smelled and tasted your panties, you’ve watched me cum… you’ve even tasted my cum!”

Squaring herself up, Hermione gets a determined look on her face. “Fine, but I’m keeping the panties on!”

“Was that supposed to be a problem?” Harry laughs. “Especially when I’ll likely be the one enjoying them anyway.”

“Shut up… here.” Hermione says with a laugh as she throws the yellow panties across to Harry.

Catching them in his hand, Harry brings them to his nose as Hermione takes a seat across from him, their legs brushing against each other.

Breathing deep, Harry soaks in Susan’s scent. Still as rich and musky as ever, Harry can tell another difference between this pair and the others he’d enjoyed recently, more so than just Susan’s own unique smell. Remembering Hermione’s words, he quickly realises most of the smell must have sat overnight, making it even muskier in a special way.

Pressing his nose deeper into the cloth, Harry brushes against a small wet patch in the middle of the otherwise damp cloth. Sniffing deep he’s treated to a much fresher sample. Grinning to himself Harry can’t help but wonder if it was wearing these dirty panties that had turned Susan on this morning.

Reaching down, Harry quickly frees his now fully engorged and aching cock, his hand already running down his hard length.

To this side Hermione watches on eagerly, her own hand slowly raising her skirt higher as she fights back the urge to move quicker. As Harry’s cock is freed, she finally gives in. Raising her skirt above her waist, she reveals a pair of simple white panties, with a growing wet patch already forming in the middle.

Seeing her move from the corner of his eye, Harry turns his head to get a good look under Hermione’s skirt. A groan falls from his lips as he sees the large damp patch forming across her panties, the slick cloth already beginning to stick to her out lips. To the sides he can see numerous wild untamed hairs poking out, before he’s distracted by Hermione’s long fingers running across her panty covered entrance.

“Fuck Mione, do you have any idea how hot you look?” Harry moans.

“Stop it, I know it’s a bit of a mess…” Hermione whines, her hand clamping across her panty-covered mound.

“A mess good enough to eat…” Harry mutters, before speaking up. “Look at my cock, does it look like I’m lying right now?”

“You say that, but you haven’t seen how… messy it is.” Hermione says, embarrassed.

“Show me.” Harry replies, staring at her. “Go on, I really wanna see…”

Turning her head away, Hermione shyly hooks her fingers into one side of her panties, pulling them across to free her increasingly wet entrance.

His attention now fully gripped by his best friend, Harry stares hungrily as Hermione’s soaked entrance is revealed. Surrounded by an abundance of slick brown hairs, Harry still has no trouble spotting Hermione’s now glistening lips, her pussy visibly dripping with arousal.

Still looking away, Hermione runs her fingers across her pussy, shyly parting her entrance to give Harry a clear view at the vivid pink center.

Turning her head back, Hermione is shocked to see an intense look of arousal on Harry’s face, his attention firmly locked between her legs as he continues to stroke his cock.

Meeting her eyes after a moment, Harry brings Susan’s panties away from his face.

“You want to know how hot that is Mione?” Harry asks, before holding out the Hufflepuff’s panties back to Hermione. “Here, you take them, I don’t need them right now.”

Taking the panties back, Hermione blushes more when Harry continues to jerk himself, now solely gazing at her wet entrance.

Her own hand still running along her lower lips, Hermione bites down the urge to shy away, and instead brings the panties to her own face, taking a deep breath up close for the first time.

A gasp of pleasure falling from her lips, Hermione closes her eyes as she shudders from the intense scent of the other girl, her nose pressing hard against the slick crotch, some of Susan’s juices staining her face in the process.

Easily sinking two fingers inside herself, Hermione surprises Harry when she quickly adds a third, her body aching for pleasure after the buildup so far.

His own movements picking up speed, Harry continues to watch as his best friend begins to eagerly pleasure herself, her fingers sinking into her slick wet heat as her palm grinds against the stiff bud of her clit.

“Mione… I might need to borrow those again now…” Harry groans on warning. “I’m getting close… I need something to use…”

Opening her eyes again, Hermione stares at Harry over the striped yellow cloth pressed against her nose. Her first thought is to quickly press the scented panties to Harry’s cock to catch his release, her nose still full of Susan’s scent, a part of her not wanting to waste such a treat.

Her eyes widening as an alternative plan comes to mind, Hermione slides from the seat, shuffling on her knees until she’s between Harry’s legs, her hand still trapped between her own, long fingers sinking into the slick wet heat.

“Use me…” Hermione whispers.

Feeling her warm breath fall across his cock, Harry can think of little reason to refuse. Reaching down with the hand not gripping his shaft, he threads his fingers through the familiar bushy hair. Holding the base of his cock he gently presses Hermione closer to his length, pressing his hard flesh against her warm lips.

Opening her mouth, Hermione lets the spongy tip of Harry’s cock slide between her lips, her mouth sealing around his shaft as she tastes the precum running from his cock.

Guiding his friend further down his cock, Harry groans at the warm wet touch if her mouth, her tongue sliding across his cock as he sinks himself further inside.

With Harry controlling his mouth, Hermione focuses on her own pleasure, her fingers sinking into her slick depths as her hand continues to grind against her clit, jolting pleasure through her core.

Spotting the panties still balled up in Hermione’s hand, Harry takes them from the distracted witch. Bringing them to his nose again, Harry takes a long deep sniff as Hermione watches, her eyes staring on even as Harry pulls her further down his cock.

Looking down Harry stares at the flushed face of his best friend, her lips sealed around most of his hard length as she continues to swirl her tongue around the flesh pressing against her throat. Outside the sounds of Hermione’s mouth, Harry soon notices the wet noises coming from Hermione’s searching fingers, the slick sound of her dripping cunt soon becoming noticeable to both as Hermione blushes further.

Inspired to take action again, Harry smirks down at Hermione. Taking the panties away from his face, Harry takes the time to unfold the soiled cloth until the still damp crotch is held in his palm. Reaching down he quickly seals his hand across a startled Hermione’s nose, pressing the heaviest scented part tight against her nose.

“There, that’s better right?” Harry teases. “Your mouth full of cock, and your nose covered by the smell of a hot, wet pussy.”

Unable to breathe through her mouth thanks to Harry’s cock, Hermione has little choice but to inhale Susan’s powerful musky smell on each breath. Soon overwhelmed, her eyes begin to roll back as she loses herself to the pleasure.

Watching as a look of bliss falls across Hermione’s face, Harry soon feels her mouth tighten around his cock as her moans of pleasure vibrate through his cock. Realising the witch is in the middle of cumming, his suspicion is quickly confirmed when he feels a warm spray across the leg of his trousers, the leg positioned just in front of Hermione’s now gushing pussy, her overwhelmed cunt squirting her release across Harry.

Unable to hold himself back, Harry returns the favour by gripping Hermione tight. Holding her against his cock, Harry unloads deep into her mouth, warm ropes of cream firing down her throat. Her own release ending, Hermione pulls herself back as Harry continues to cum, not to escape the shots of seed, but to let the warm cum fire against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, eager to taste the rich cum of her best friend.

Letting go of her hair as he finishes cumming, Hermione falls back against the flaw as both sit back drained.

“Thanks Mione…” Harry says after a moment, his softening cock still loose and running against his thigh. “I’ll have to pay you back for that one.”

“Don’t worry about it,” A blushing Hermione responds. “It’s not like you can get ahold of any quite so easily.” She replies, assuming Harry meant the panties she’d stolen from Susan, now laying against his body.

“I wasn’t talking about these.” Harry says. “I’ll have to return _that_ favour.”

Looking up, Hermione quickly notices Harry’s eyes trained square between her legs. Her skirt still upturned, and with her now soaked panties still pulled to the side, her hairy pussy is in full view, spread wide and a deep red, and still dripping with her own release. Hermione pushes down her skirt in a panic, hiding her wet cunt from a smirking Harry.

“Maybe next time then…” Harry says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a break from TWW I'm afraid. I have so many different things half worked up for that but it's been a challenge to get inspired enough at the moment. In the meantime hopefully you can enjoy more of this...


	4. Raiding the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting Harry up with the panties of his crush, Hermione finds herself on the receiving end of a treat of her own. Only her chance comes with a bigger risk... and bigger rewards...

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Climbing her way up the unfamiliar stares, Hermione arrives at an empty portrait. Taking out her wand, she thinks back to Harry’s instructions earlier in the day.

_“You can’t be serious.” Hermione says after listening to Harry’s plan._

_“Trust me, Fred and George know their way around this castle better than anyone. If they say it’ll work, it’ll work.” Harry replies confidently. “The portraits are all unguarded while they’re teaching, and each has a hidden switch just in case the figure inside doesn’t make it back in time.”_

_“Look Harry, I’m all about… helping you,” Hermione says, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. “But can’t you choose someone less… risky?”_

_“Huh?” Harry looks back at her in confusion, before he quickly realises the issue. “Oh no Mione, you don’t get it. Fred and George gave me tips on how to get into any professor’s private suite... If this was for me, I’d be sending you down to Vector’s instead, I mean you’ve seen the clothes she wears, can you even imagine the panties…” Harry trails off._

_“Then why… McGonagall?” Hermione asks, fighting back a blush once more._

_A smirk falling across his face, Harry looks back at Hermione in amusement._

_“You helped me get a taste of my crush, I’m just returning the favour…”_

Her cheeks heating up again, Hermione presses her wand to the side of the wall, seeking out the specific brick Harry mentioned. Hearing a soft click, Hermione watches as the portrait quickly opens up, allowing her entry to the private rooms.

“Here goes nothing…”

**McGonagall’s private rooms, the bedroom**

Having quickly moved her way through the cosy living quarters, Hermione makes her way to her destination. Stepping inside the bedroom, Hermione looks around at the room, finding it very similar to her own dorm, only with a larger bed, and a few decorative touches lining the walls.

Figuring the witch must have been the one to decorate both, Hermione makes her way to the other side of the bed, seeking out a matching washbasket.

To her delight, she soon finds exactly what she’s looking for, creeping closer Hermione peers into the basket, her heart picking up speed when she spots that it’s half full with clothes, never has she been so thankful for the elves handling their laundry on a set schedule.

Reaching inside, Hermione nudges aside a familiar black dress, recognising it from yesterday’s lesson. As it moves Hermione spots a glint of small white fabric. Her hand moving as if on instinct, she quickly snatches the small bundle of cloth, pulling it from the basket almost reverently.

Holding the previously worn panties of her mentor, Hermione feels her heart thudding, her body already heating up as the wetness begins to pool between her thighs.

Opening the bundle of white panties, Hermione pulls the cloth inside out, soon gazing across a visible trail of drying juices staining the otherwise pristine white. With a shaking hand, Hermione raises the pair to her face.

Her nose pressing against the soiled fabric, Hermione breathes in deep as the musky scent clouds her mind. A powerful mixture of sweat and the now familiar aroma of arousal courses through Hermione, quickly stoking the fire between her own legs, the soft cloth covering her mound now beginning to soak in her warm juices as she presses her professor’s panties to her nose.

Pulling herself away from the wickedly scented underwear after a minute, Hermione looks around, still on edge.

“Okay Hermione, you’ve got what you wanted, now just leave before she comes back…” Hermione mutters to herself.

Turning herself around, Hermione stops when her leg brushes against something hanging from the bed. Accidently knocking it to the floor, her eyes widen when she spots a second pair of panties fall to the ground, this pair a deep black with a lacy trim.

Reaching down with a shaking hand, Hermione grabs the new pair in her hand, her eyes widening when she feels her fingers touch damp cloth.

Lifting them up, Hermione unfurls the bunched-up cloth. Rather than the drying stains she had seen in the pair held in her other hand, this new pair unfolds with a sticky trail still holding the cloth together, lines of clear juices covering the crotch.

If the white pair had been ones she’d worn to classes yesterday, the black must have been worn during the night, and only taken off a short while before Hermione made her way inside. Her mind already imagining just what her professor must have been doing this morning, Hermione feels herself flood her own panties as her mind fills with images of her head of house laying against this very bed, her fingers stroking her heated core beneath this very pair of panties.

Raising them to her face after a moment, Hermione takes a long sniff. While not as heavily scented as the previous pair, Hermione breathes in the much fresher smell, the heavy musk and arousing scent still present.

As she breathes in again, she presses the cloth closer to her face, her eyes whipping open when she feels the slick touch of the wet juices now staining her face. Thinking back to her times with Harry, Hermione lowers the pair a moment later, bringing the soaked crotch in line with her mouth. Her tongue peaking out, Hermione runs it across the slick cloth, a moan breaking her lips as the forbidden taste runs across her tongue.

Now overcome by both the scent and the taste of the witch she admires, Hermione has an idea come to mind.

“I _really_ can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Letting the two pairs of stolen panties fall against the bed, Hermione hooks her fingers beneath her skirt, soon lowering her own to the ground, a slick trail of sticky juice clinging them to her body.

Taking the still fresh black pair in hand, Hermione opens them up, and then with shaky legs steps into the borrowed panties. Pulling them up her legs, Hermione feels the press of the wet cloth against her own slick mound. Bringing her hand to the front, Hermione rubs the damp cloth against her pussy, rubbing the cooling juices of her mentor into her own heated cunt.

Turning her body, Hermione spots herself in a floor length mirror to the side of her professor’s bed. Biting her lip, she raises her skirt above her waist, revealing the soft mound of her pussy now covered by the stolen panties.

Running her hand down again, she stares in hunger as she presses the damp material across her entrance, the soft cloth clinging to her lips as her arousal begins to seep through, soaking them further.

Spotting the white pair still sitting on the bed, Hermione snatches them up once more. Pinning her skirt in place, she uses her now spare hand to raise them to her nose once more.

Breathing deep with her nose pressed against the drying juices, Hermione slides her hand inside the panties she’s now wearing. The front of her hand slides across damp hairs and her now dripping lips, while the back of her hand rubs against the slick mess left by her professor.

Plunging two fingers inside herself, Hermione groans with need, a third soon joining to try and fill the ache between her legs. Each breath she takes fill her senses with McGonagall’s powerful smell once more, soon causing a rush of fluid to run against her stroking fingers while her palm grazes her clit.

Standing inside her Professor’s private room, with her sticky underwear pressed against her pussy, a filthy and well-worn pair against her nose, and with her fingers thrusting deep into her aching cunt, Hermione finds her release building quickly.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Hermione’s eyes snap closed as pleasure rocks through her body. Her legs trembling, she fights to stay in her feet as a rush of cum flows against her fingers, spraying into and through the already well-soaked panties.

Gasping in pleasure, Hermione stills her fingers as her pussy squirts her release into the stolen underwear, soaking through them and dripping across the floor.

Opening her eyes again after a few moments, Hermione stares in horror at the spray of fluid spread out in front of her. The maroon carpet noticeable darker in spots, and the bottom of the mirror dripping in clear droplets of her release.

Scrambling to grab her wand to clean up, Hermione quickly drops the scented panties from her nose, stashing them into a pocket on her blouse instead. Before she can get as far as casting a cleaning charm she freezes at the sound of someone entering the adjoining room.

“I don’t believe it, how does an entire class get caught in a potions accident?”

Hearing the familiar voice of her head of house, Hermione’s stomach drops, her eyes scanning the room in a panic for somewhere to hide.

“And now I have to go and travel to Hogsmeade just to restock our burn salve. Typical.”

Hearing her mentor muttering to herself again through the slightly open door, Hermione realises she’s alone, but more worryingly that she’s making a beeline for the room she’s standing in.

For a moment she considers ducking under the bed to hide, but suddenly she remembers an extra tip given by Harry earlier.

_“Here take this.” He says, handing her a small box. “I know you hate them, but I’ve been working on my shrinking and enlarging charms for the tournament, I figure if you need a quick escape… well there’s always the window.”_

Quickly pulling out the box once more, Hermione opens it to find a miniature version of Harry’s firebolt.

Looking to the slightly open window, she mutters under her breath.

“I’m going to kill him.”

**A minute later**

Entering into her bedroom, Minerva makes her way around the bed to a seat in the corner, reaching down to grab the scarf draped across it.

“Okay, now to just find those boots and…”

Turning towards her bed, Minerva glances down at the floor, looking for her warm winter boots.

Instead she soon spots sitting in the middle of the floor, a pair of light pink panties, a colour and style far from any that she wears.

Picking them up from the ground, her eyes widen at the wet touch of the soft material, the panties almost entirely soaked through with the exception of the sides.

Her eyebrows raising, the seasoned professor looks down again to spot the now noticeable damp patch across her carpet, leading to her floor mirror coated in droplets of a clear fluid.

A smirk falling across her face, the professor peers into her laundry basket, a picture of what she’s stumbled on quickly coming to mind when she spots her clearly searched through worn clothes.

Unfurling the wet panties in her hand, the grey-haired Professor raises them to her nose, a smile forming on her face as she takes a long deep breath, the rich youthful musk filling her senses.

“Well, well… I think Miss Granger might need to receive some extra homework soon.” Minerva mutters with a grin. “A little reminder of how cat animagi can come to recognise and remember different scents and… smells…”

Still smiling wide, the older witch’s task is quickly forgotten, and soon a new pair of panties meets her floor as she falls against the bed, a soaking wet pair of her own students panties clutched tight against her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Hermione focused chapter.
> 
> I have a couple more chapters in mind before McGonagall will feature again, and while she now knows exactly who was in her room, as far as Hermione knows she made a perfect escape, minus some forgotten panties. 
> 
> She's going to be in for quite a surprise when she finds out just how wrong she is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a little thought bubble that came to mind and I couldn't shift it, which lead to this.
> 
> No futa in sight for once (yet), but just as kink filled as ever. Hope you enjoy, and who knows there may be more updates down the line.


End file.
